Talk:Tony Donno
Day 1 My lack of identification of Day 1 stunt guys has always bothered me. Anyway, one thing I often wonder is whether Tony Donno played this guy. He's just so small to be sure of it though--Acer4666 15:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Thats definitly not him. ;) Tom 22:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, maybe wishful thinking on my part. I just feel sure he must've appeared more in the first two seasons - for the family connection to the stunt co-ordinator Eddy Donno, and also his claim that his death at the start of season 4 was his 31st death!--Acer4666 22:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Day 1 again After watching the scene again, I reckon there's an outside chance this guy could be Tony Donno. But, hard to be sure as this is kind of the only decent shot of his face--Acer4666 (talk) 22:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It looks like him. I would say, yes. --Station7 09:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I also think the other hitman (pictured here and here) is John Meier. Hard to be sure of these though--Acer4666 (talk) 11:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Looking at the 2nd picture, I would say, yes. --Station7 16:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :At first thought I think the first guy looks like Carl Ciarfalio, but yeah I think it's Donno. Not sure about the other hitman. --William 16:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Day 7 white house sentry Possibly is Donno, but this is the best shot I can get--Acer4666 (talk) 20:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :I concur that the hairline matches up and that it is most likely Donno.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::It looks like Donno. I agree. --Station7 (talk) 18:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Another Ira Gaines Minion :Donno has died numerous times and one of the few goons killed by the van explosion in Day 1, Episode 12 I strongly believe might be him. --Gunman6 (talk) 06:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Again, another view of him, I believe wholeheartedly that it is him: --Gunman6 (talk) 17:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :I can't reply on every forum/talk page when you double post the same thing, but I'll repeat my answer on the forum by saying I don't think that's him--Acer4666 (talk) 10:13, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Airport security guard role : I think it's him. Looks pretty identical to the SS agent above. --William (talk) 07:20, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I have no doubts and he not only matches up pretty well with the other Day 7 role but his interview for Day 2 as well.-- 01:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Day 2 roles? You guys can be the judge on whether or not he played one of the deceased Coral Snake soldiers. Dead coral snake 4.jpg Dead coral snake 3.jpg Dead coral snake 1.jpg --Gunman6 (talk) 07:03, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Nope--Acer4666 (talk) 13:07, November 30, 2014 (UTC) 4x13 MF guard Now I think this guy is actually Tonny Donno. --William (talk) 09:24, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :I don’t have access to the episodes just now (will properly check in a few days) but based on the pic I don’t think it’s him - Tony Donna has quite recognisable eyebrows, and this guy has much smaller ones. I think Kevin Beard was a better shout for this guy--Acer4666 (Talk) 08:20, May 26, 2019 (UTC)